Atem's Perfect Life
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: After a life of living in the city where they'd lived their whole lives, Atem and his husband Yugi move out to the suburbs with their cheerful five year old and mischievous ten year old. Atem's glad that he has such a wonderful life with such a loving family to take care of. But there's just one thing... (More inside) AtemxYugi Blindshipping Arashi Wolf Princess Gift fic. YxA


This is a gift fic for Arashi Wolf Princess. Happy Birthday Arashi, and may all your Blindeshipping wishes come true! ^u^

Title: Atem's Perfect Life. AU.

Pairings: AtemxYugi and DukexAnzu

**Warning:** Cussing. OOCness. AU. _Fluff._

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yugioh or anything else mention in the fic, this is for fun and not for profit.

_Summary_: After a life of living in the city where they'd lived their whole lives, Atem and his husband Yugi move out to the suburbs with their cheerful five year old and mischievous ten year old. Atem's glad that he has such a wonderful life with such a loving family to take care of. But, he's not ready to give up his intimate life with his little husband. No matter how true the myth about children turning the light's out on mommy and daddy time seemed, Atem is _very_ willing to prove that age old fable wrong.

* * *

><p>Standing outside on the concrete walkway before his home, Atem watched cars go by at the standard fifteen mile per hour speed limit required for the vast maze like neighborhoods, waiting and watching for the shiny red Chevy Travers that he and his lover had bought ten years ago; nearly to the day. He hadn't seen his loving family in more than a week's time, and the separation was nearly unbearable. Being in a larger suburban house all by his lonesome had dimmed his mood and made him physically nostalgic; just imagining holding his kids and kissing all ten of the tips of his lover's fingertips made him all the more impatient for their arrival.<p>

The change had been great. From the homey tall building and rude neighbors of Chicago, IL to the majestic trees and friendly atmosphere of Plainview, Texas. Atem had to fly out first to make sure that the movers got there on time with their things, that nothing was broken, and that the kids' and their rooms were unpacked. Together they'd unpack the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and the bathrooms; but that was fine with Atem, he just couldn't wait to be reunited with his loved ones.

Speaking of which, a glimmer of pink shine went across Atem's face as tires mashed rubble back into a mid-life drive way and made his head jerk up in anticipation. Just as he'd suspected, a lustrous, red, 2015 Chevy Travers with a mid-sized trailer hooked to its rear, probably stored with the necessities for the house, had parked right in the confines of his their drive way. Atem stood up tall, smiling broadly in the white tank that hugged his chest and sweat pants he'd only wear for comfort's sake because of the paint streaks all over it. (Yet he wears it on the lawn in front of new neighbors. _Someone_'s not worried about what other people think.)

The shadows of tiny people crowd against the glass and he can tell they're looking at him and wanting out. His husband, in the driver's seat, looks like he can't get his seat belt off fast enough. Once he does, he exits the vehicle and scampers to the side of the car to open the door for the small tykes. One shoots out as a narrow bullet while his baby girl screams in her car seat and his husband reaches in to unhook her.

His son tries to tackle him but ends up sitting still, hugging his father around the waist. "Dad!" He whimpers slightly, sounding relieved yet on the verge of tears. Atem smiles down at his tri-colored hair, only being able to reach down with his forearms to hug his child back. Even so he hugs him as hard as he can, having missed his only son just as terribly as the rest.

"Hey there kiddo, been takin' care of your Mom for me?" Crimson eyes look up at him, tears idly held at bay, while he nodded.

"Some mail lady tried to hit on Mom, I wouldn't let her. I also made her cry but she got the message; haven't seen her since." He shrugged.

His father, proud as a pickle, ruffled his hair and gave him a goofy grin. "Good lookin' out! I knew I could count on you Yami, my little man." He gushed giving the ten year old a good ole loving nuggy. Yami chuckled and pushed him off, his cheeks rosy with embarassment and over all joy. They both laughed in their own little bubble for a little until Atem heard the shrill cry of his baby girl.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She chanted, reaching out to him as far as her little stubby arms would allow, seeming to leap from his husband's arms as he held her. Watching them walk over, or rather stumble forward, Atem flashed them an inviting smile. To the side he could see light violet eyes staring between him and the five year old in worried clicks.

The five year old didn't seem to want to sit still. She fought and pushed against Yugi, trying to get to her father; it was heartbreaking to watch, so naturally Atem made it easier by meeting them half way. "Hey baby girl, how's my little princess?" exclaimed her father, catching her when she finally broke loose of Yugi's hold and flew at him.

She crawled up from her cradle like position in his arms and wrapped her stubby little arms around his neck expertly; like a baby monkey. She hugged him as hard as her tiny muscles would allow her and left salty stains on his shirt collar. "D-Daddy? Really…you?" She sniffles, wiping her nose on his white tank top strap. He couldn't find it disgusting. After all he and Yugi had change her diapers, been spit up on, and had food originally for her mouth spoon catapulted into their faces. He could only smile and hug her back.

"Yeah, it's Daddy. I won't leave y'all alone again. Promise." All things said, Atem forgot that his little girl had punched Yugi's genes in the face and went straight for his; capturing them all no matter how fast or far they tried to get away. Adding to that, her tan was only a small amount lighter than his own, her hair a luscious brown he knew was that of his mother's and her eyes lit with bright maroon.

So, it was no suprise to anyone else but him when his five year old, Mana King, backed up off him and rammed her head into his skull so hard they both moaned sorely with the collision. Atem was in a daze while Mana snapped back like a fearless rubber band, glaring at him with her soft maroon beams. "You better not! I saw Mommy in the kitchen, it was a Sunday, and him was crying!" Atem's brow lifted, his gaze shifting over Mana's shoulder.

The only person Mana referred to as 'Mommy' stood behind her, blushing up a storm as their only daughter ratted him out. "N-no, that's not what that was about, I um…I got some garlic salt in my eyes while I was cooking!"

"Mommy you wasn't cookin'-." The rest of Mana's sentence was finished in a muffled hurry, Yugi's hand providing the communication barrier. He chuckled nervously, with a shaky tone, not meeting Atem's eyes as the bounced from the neighbors house to the grass up in the sky and back down again.

"Hm…" Atem hummed thoughtfully, trying to meet Yugi's eyes with his intent gaze. Mana could feel the tension between them and began to wriggle in his arms with discomfort.

Putting her down rather abruptly Atem watched Mana stumble into her brother. "Yami, take your sister into the house for me please. I need to give your Mom a proper hello." Said he, seeing the understanding in his son's eyes before the children disappeared into the house. Hopefully they wouldn't be looking out through the window because this was strictly their time now.

"Yugi…" He turned back to him, hesitant now that they were alone.

Yugi shook his head, his small blond bang waving about his forehead before his eyes finally clicked into linear-alignment with his husband's. "It's fine…I just…really missed you, ya'know? I felt…really alone… I'm so used to you all over me, kissing me whenever you get the chance, playing with Mana, trying to get Yami into sports-."

"Baby, it was only a week-."

"A week and a half, Atem. Every day dragged on and on without you. I cooked, I cleaned, we played, we watched movies, and then we went to sleep and started the process over again. It just wasn't the same without you. You to keep the life in our home and lives, and I missed feeling alive." Yugi pouted, getting closer to Atem until they were chest to chest; Yugi's arms around his waist while Atem's hugged his 5 foot 2 husband to him by his shoulder, his nose nuzzling into his hair contently.

They locked in that embrace for a moment, familiarizing themselves with each other as they stood on their vibrant green law. The sweet smell of foreign pollen surrounded them and slowly allowing them to adapt to their new future. They might have stood there for an hour, or a few seconds short of a minute, but they could feel their hearts reconnecting in sync with one another.

When they parted they smiled lovingly at each other, seeing the happy glow in amethyst and maroon eyes. _Atem's_ smile turned all sly and slick, his eyes sharpening. "Well, if you're tired of being dead, I can give you some mouth to mouth resuscitation." He said gallantly, towering over his lover.

Yugi smiled. This was the kind of stuff he missed. Atem took chances, he did the things Yugi couldn't imagine doing himself; for one, making out in the yard right in front of their house. The kids, the neighbors, the neighbors' dogs, they could all be watching; but Atem only cared about spending time with him. Loving him.

His arm snaked away from Atem's middle and reconnected around his neck, his eyes lids lowering seductively. "Do it quick, before my soul wanders." He teases playfully, already tip toing.

Chuckling Atem leaned closer. "Yes, sir…" Yugi hummed in his approval and brought Atem down quickly for a series of lip locking kisses. His tongue clashing playfully with his husband's as they merrily swung in a small circle.

It was all so dreamy. A new home, a new state, a fresh start. The only thing they needed other than those things was to be together and love one another; in however way they saw fit.

Just when Atemu was about to suggest they break the new house in by "heading to bed early", a shrill squeal stops him dead and forces them to part.

Still within arm's length of one another, both probably wondering what the hell kind of bird made that noise, they didn't have time to straighten up before they were bombarded by a tall brunette women with breast so large that if they hadn't jumped back when they did one of them may have gotten a concussion.

She squealed again fondly holding a pie that looked pleasantly warm and sweet in both hands before she began to speak. "Ooh, I just _love_ new neighbors! Welcome to the neighborhood! My name's Anzu Devlin pleased to make your acquaintances!" She said quickly, speaking—no, shouting a mile a minute before clumsily shifting the pie into one hand to hold out the other with a friendly smile that met her eyes and every fiber in her being.

Atem's eyes twitched but his facial indifference didn't subside. He was disappointed because he couldn't whisk his little one off to a land where he wouldn't remember his own name, but he was also speechless because this woman had quite literally volunteered with a smile on her face to be numero uno on his hit list.

However, it seemed that Yugi found the situation amusing and humored her by shaking her hand. "Yugi King, nice to meet you. Y'know, you're the first neighbor to approach us, you must be one to beat the crowd yeah?"

"You bet! I beat my husband out the house to come greet you guys. I just saw you two standing here so I thought it was my best chance. Time waits for no one! By the way," She slowed down, backtracking a bit with a blush. "I live right across the street. My husband and I do, that is. He made the pie, I was never one for cooking but...here you are!" She smiled placing the pie in Yugi's outstretched hands.

He smiled genuinely looking down at the artistic lightly browned crust of the apple pie. "Wow… thank you so very much, we really appreciate it…Oh! This is my husband Atem King. We live here with our two kids now. We have a daughter that's five and our son who's turning eleven this fall." He gushed. It felt nice to be greeted by such lively neighbors. No matter how giddy and obnoxious Anzu seemed, Yugi could tell she had heart and that was enough.

Meanwhile, Atem was thinking about a million different ways to tell Anzu to buzz off. But, the heavy scent of apple filling and cinnamon numbed his tongue from any such actions.

While they talked he drooled with his gaze on the pastry within his husband's grasp. Whoever her husband was, he could make a mean pie. Yugi didn't like making pie 'cause the last time he did Atem let himself go and grew a small Buddha belly. Yugi blamed it on his eating habits so he put him on a diet; and man was it _hell._ Yugi could act cute as a button on a regular day, but if you disobey him he'll make you wish you'd worn a diaper.

Speak of the devil, a man with flowing black hair and stunning emerald eyes, jogged towards them steadily; a dead set look on his features. He looked like a workaholic while his wife looked as though she sat in a garden all day treating everything that grew there like they were their children.

How did he know the man was her husband? For starters, he came right out of the house from across the street, he was jogging towards her specifically, and when he finally reached his destination he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead; being significantly taller than her. Not to mention the last telltale sign: she _let_ him.

Yugi chuckled. "This must be your husband. Hi, we're Yugi and Atem King, thank you for the pie, we're really looking forward to living here. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hearing the excitement in his lover's voice, Atem couldn't help holding him tighter, pressing his chest against his back as he snuggle down into his hair. At least he knew the move was welcomed. They'd moved for bigger job opportunities.

Atem wanted to be an Architect while Yugi found his love in tutoring; his favorite subject to tutor in was English. He was so fluent in it that it was easy to explain to people who just didn't find it interesting and only needed the grade. Both of them paid good money, but there wasn't much opportunity for either in Chicago. The buildings were already built and there was little room to put anything, so they just cleared out one building and added another floor. And, unfortunately, a lot of kids thought they were too good for tutoring.

Great solution? Move to Texas.

The emerald eyed man shook Yugi's hand and then Atem's and told them it was a pleasure before introducing himself in turn. "I'm Duke Devlin, I wish I had time to chat but, I have a press conference to attend. I work for Mokusoft Inc. as a computer programmer." He explained, smiling apologetically.

Atem chuckled, fairly surprised. "I think you'd make a much better chef. If you're so big on computers maybe you could speak with our son 'the computer geek' when you come back. He's a smart kid with a love for anything he can make his own."

Duke nodded. "I'll make it happen, maybe not today, but, I'll make it a personal mission." He suddenly frowned and looked to Anzu. "By the way, your mom called. She said something about…you being a forget-me-knot…and something about July the eight?" He said questioningly, looking confused just as she did until her eyes widened and she gasped running back across the street with a shout. "She's gonna kill me! This is the second time I've forgotten their anniversary!" Then she was gone.

Duke smiled apologetically. "It was real nice meeting you both, I wish you happy unpacking. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He briskly turned on his heals before going up his drive way, getting in his navy blue 2025 Lamborghini, and then hightailing it down the street until the only thing left was the marks his tires made on the pavement.

They both stood there for a moment, just absorbing their encounter as a whole. When they finally thought they had it all they regrouped and reviewed.

Yugi smiled. "I think we're going to like it here. If everything else sucks at least we have lively neighbors who won't pass us in the street without saying hello." He leaned his head back to kiss Atem's cheek though the man seemed to be looking elsewhere. Then he remembered the pie. "You better not bug Mr. Devlin about cooking you pie. I'll leave you to rot at the gym if you do." He glared up at him, shielding the pie from Atem's sight.

He pouted. "But Yugi, it's been so long…don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" His glare sharpened.

"How many pieces are you going to eat?"

"…One."

"How big is that piece going to be?"

"Twelve…point five percent of the pie…times four." At that Yugi firmly snatched away the pie and went towards the house.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make sure you get a piece. It just won't be as big as you've described.

Filled with regret for his words Atem pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "_Shit_." Yugi didn't care if he got a little pudgy, but when he stopped going to the gym, ate a lot and got lazy that's when he put his foot down and hit the brakes.

His dad had been that way, eating with no real limit, lazy as hell sitting around while his mom cleaned cooked and took care of everything. He didn't want him to be a lazy fat ass, and that was fine. But he'd go to the gym twice a day if it meant he could have pie again.

~*~Night Time~*~

That night, after having Yugi's home-style chicken minis, pasta, and mixed vegetables (along with the delectable apple pie that Yugi'd graciously given Atem a fourth of), they all sat on the couch to watch a few Disney movies. It was still summer vacation for the kids and the adults didn't have to start up work again for another week.

Mana fell asleep on Atem's lap, cuddling his pectorals with her mouth hanging open horrifically while the rest of her looked calm and at rest. Yami'd fallen asleep on the floor, hands still holding his head towards the TV though his eyes were closed. His feet hung on the edge of the couch from swinging them while he watched "_Sinbad"_.

Atem looked sound asleep, leaning back into the couch. He hadn't changed at all since that morning and his white wife beater tank scrunched up towards his face as Mana held him. Yugi smiled feeling happy enough to start dancing around the room dreamily. He felt so fulfilled now that his family was together and comfortable enough to go to sleep even before bed time.

Getting up from the couch he did so silently not wanting to wake any of them. He grabbed the pizza and pie residue ridden plates in one hand while getting the cups and glasses half full with grape soda with the other. Going over to the kitchen, being careful as he went, he didn't see mischievous maroon eyes open with a smirk that could rival the Cheshire cat's.

So, little Yugi, clueless in his short reminiscent happiness jumped and dropped the dishes into the sink when he felt arms slowly creep around his waist and lips at the shell of his ear. But, he slowly relaxed as he realized just who it was. There was only one man who knew kissing his ear made him shiver all the way down to the nail of his toes; and that man was notorious for starting shit when he knew Yugi'd let his guard down.

"Até, mmh…n-not in the kitchen…ahh-!" He yelped when an unauthorized hand flew up his shirt, pinching away at a no fly zone. He gripped the sink sharply, knuckles turning white as Atem's other hand twitched towards a certain crook in between his legs that if he were to successfully land the blow Yugi'd throw away all morals and ride him like they were in high school again.

However, Yugi didn't want that, he wanted to save his child, Mana, from seeing such a shameful sight, from being exposed to how secretively lewd the world was if you looked too close. They'd ruined Yami. He'd seen them loving each other on the couch when he came home from school. He gladly turned the other cheek and pretended nothing happened, however Mana was too young to be so mature. He quickly grabbed a pan out of the sink, apologizing internal to Atem beforehand, before swinging it through the air. Atem groaned after the pan hit his shoulder, wincing just enough that his hands slipped away and Yugi skidded away from him and into the living room.

He quickly shook the kids awake, Mana moaning groggily as her unfocused orbs blinked open to see her mommy while Yami jolted up like Yugi'd said someone was robbing the place; going straight into a fighting position until Yugi told him everything was ok and he relaxed with a yawn. Atem entered the room, glaring at Yugi, but he didn't say anything. He picked up Mana while Yugi held Yami's hand, taking them both up the stairs, down the hall and into their shared room. They didn't have to share the room, there was enough for everyone to have their own. But, they found it to be a quick and easy solution to Mana's need to hop into their bed when she had a nightmare.

Her bed was a soft pink with a plaster crown over head with her name on it while Yami's was a simple mahogany bed frame with a dark blue bed spread. They taped blue print to the wall to encourage him to design things that made him happy. They worked better than they'd expected. Yami'd even taken a hair dryer and some ply wood to create his own hover craft. However, Yugi made him take it apart after knocking down the TV trying to get away from Mana; she was nearly flattened so it was justified to punish him.

Atem kissed Mana's forehead goodnight, tucking her in. "See you in the morning, Princess." She couldn't say 'probably in the middle of the night Daddy' like she usually did, for she was nearly sleeping already when her hair feathered across the pillow. Yugi let Yami walk himself to bed, hanging on his every step to make sure he kept his balance. Yet, when he got to the bed all he could muster was to fall forward on it before crawling up and stopping when only his feet hung off the end of it. Yugi chuckled softly, readjusting him carefully to lay vertically on the bed like a normal person, making sure to cover him with his blanket. Yami didn't like to be tucked in so he just kissed his forehead before turning the light off on their way out.

When they both exited and the door shut they sat there for a moment, almost anticipating confrontation. Atem wasn't as reckless as he seemed though. He led Yugi a ways away from the door, down the hall even, before saying a word. "You hit me with a cooking pan…"

"I did…"

"And you thought that would stop me?"

"It did…for a moment." Yugi blushed looking away. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you upset?"

"No."

At this point Yugi thought he was bluffing and just ignoring him now. He needed an attention grabber. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Fuck yeah." He said just as quickly, already advancing on his husband like a rushing bull. Yugi put his hands out to shield his body.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He whispered in a squeaky voice that got higher as Atem came closer. The tan man stopped upon hearing the urgent restraining words. He groaned backing away, looking into his little one's eyes with a frustrated expression.

"What? The kids are asleep, Mana can get in Yami's bed, and the dishes can be cleaned tomorrow. Hell, _I_'ll clean them if it gets you in bed with me doing more than sleeping!" He said earnestly, using Yugi's speechlessness as an advantage to get closer; Yugi's hands on his chest and his chin pinched between callused fingertips. Yugi's breath caught briefly as he stared into those maroon eyes, only knowing they'd be the death of him as soon as their gazes locked.

Atem stroked his cheek slowly, watching his amethyst eyes waver, shift to focus, trying to fight it afore he finally gave in and closed them; leaning perversely into his touch. Knowing the trap was working he advanced to the next level, his knee swiftly hooking between his lover's legs, rubbing the area that made Yugi squeak. He tried hard to back out of his touches, moaning softly when he moved the wrong way and hit a wall; ensnaring him within the lust filled, cosmic, hold of his lover.

"A-A-Atem, we can't! We-_shit_…" He whined feeling his dick harden in a way that he'd never be able to get rid of without his husband, a cold shower just sounding like plain unsuccessful _torture_. None the less he felt in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't right. Maybe it'd be right somewhere else, but not here, not in the hallway where they could easily come out and see them.

With as much will power as he could sum up he forced Atem away, giving himself about two feet for breathing room. Atem attempted advancement but he stopped when Yugi gave him _the_ look.

You know, '_the_ look'. That look someone gives you when you know then and there they're serious about something and if you try to debate, argue, or advance without certain eligibility, you'll wish you hadn't.

"Atem Alexander King, I am not doing _anything_ with you tonight, not with our kids in ear shot. I'm not going to turn into one of those "Mommy and Daddy said the house is haunted" couples, I don't want to lie to Mana if she finds out. I know it's been a long time, but we have to do what's best for our children!"

Atem must've been some kind of idiot in a past life because he had the nerve to argue. This would not end well… "You told me you wouldn't let anything change between us."

"That was before-"

"Do you not want us anymore?"

"N-no, Atem please, I just want to wait until she's old enough to understand that we need that time to ourselves. Maybe when she's twelve-"

Scoffing Atem turned away from Yugi, gripping his hair. "Can you hear yourself Yugi? You're talking seven years of no sex. Do you even care about our intimacy at all? I love our kids, I'd die for them, but what about us? What about the things we want?" He held Yugi's face in his hand seeing the tiny shimmering tears.

"Atem…I…" He couldn't find the words, they were stuck in his throat, caught in a trap. So instead he quickly grabbed one of the hands cradling his cheek and stuck it on his growing bulge, letting Atem cup him. Lightly, Atem blushed and palmed the bulge, noticing its hardness. Yugi cared about it, he cared a lot. Sometimes he'd dream that they'd screw each other at every high point in the day; in the morning, at noon, in the afternoon, in the evening, and right when the clock struck midnight. Even then, when they were only about a hundred yards from their kids' room, he just wanted to hop on Atem's wagon and let him fuck his brains out in all 15 rooms in the house, including the crawl space.

However, being a parent came first now, and that meant being ready to give up everything for the sake of his kids; giving up on all the things that usually happened before Mana was born. Like having sex when Yami was almost home from school. That was bad…but oh so good…

Yugi sighed steadily, recovering from Atem's small exploration. "I care; I feel exactly the same way. I want you, I _want_ us, but…" He trailed off, slowly pulling his hand away from his crotch, immediately missing that warm and those probing fingers.

"But, you want to do it in such a way that Mana never has to know about it unless she's told." He finished for him, sighing as he realized just what Yugi was getting at. Booking a one-night-stay at a hotel just to have sex was costly and it sounded like a lot of trouble. But it only showed how much Yugi cared for Mana's innocence. Honestly, he was worried too; but, not enough to quit loving his petite husband. Both of them holding back was undoubtedly unhealthy. It may even lead to them growing distant because they didn't want their children to sense the sexual tension.

Then again, Atem had a plan. I pretty farfetched one but a plan none the less. He'd need all of his communication skills to pull it off and even then there was a fifty-fifty chance he'd get smacked. Or worse. Put on the couch. (Well, doesn't he have his priorities in check?)

He took a deep breath before putting both hands on Yugi's shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes with all the love and understanding his body could muster. "You're right, it was bad enough that we ruined Yami and for that mistake not to happen again you'd like us to keep our love life from intermingling with our parent life. I completely understand." He said softly as though reassuring Yugi that he had nothing to worry about.

Yugi blinked up at him in shock for a moment, speechless as his husband stared at him with such sincerity. "Y-You do?" He asked softly, not knowing what else to say. Atem nodded and pulled his dainty hand up into his clammy, but warm and comforting hands. He kissed them so sweetly, so romantically, that Yugi's face broke out into a series of blushes that made his cheeks darker and darker.

When he raised his lips away from the pulsing skin he smiled and his eyes opened again to return Yugi's gaze. It was an understanding stare, but he could feel more love than anything and it made him sigh longingly. Honestly none of this affection was helping him. He needed release. He didn't say this out loud though; they'd just begun to make progress.

Atem spoke again, but this time in closing. "I'll turn in. You left your laptop in the car, I moved it into the garage." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "Goodnight, little one." His whispered, pecking Yugi's lips before turning away from him, going to the last door down the hall and going in, not looking back at all.

Yugi exhaled shakily, feeling that arousal settle in the very marrow of his bones. He didn't know how to explain himself. He hadn't wanted Atem to go, and the fact that he'd left him with a hard-on was, in itself, rare, frustrating, and a complete turn on. He was nearly tempted to follow Atem back into their room. Fortunately, he'd decided against that and traveled down the stairs before making his way to the door inside that led to the garage.

He smiled. They'd never had a garage before, it wasn't the biggest out there but to Yugi the place was huge. He wouldn't be able to touch the ceiling standing on a chair and hopping up and down. Then again he was pretty short to begin with.

He flipped the switch on skipping over to the care in a light jog before pulling out the keys and clicking the right button; pressing it twice just in case the alarm was on. The inside of the Red vehicle lit up and the small plug locks shot up to tell him it was open. Wasting no time he opened the door, searched around amongst the many things they'd had to put in the back seat because they didn't fit in the U-Haul trailer.

After feeling around for a few minutes and finding a diaper bag, a lamp, and some stray headphones he finds his laptop case and pulls it out; patting it a little since it was covered in grahmcracker crumbs from the drive. (That being Mana's beautiful mess of course.)

Afterwards, he thought maybe he'd just sit on the couch for a little while going through his lesson plans before he had to start up tutoring again. It wasn't such a bad idea, he wasn't tired at all and Atem might've been sleeping after he'd had that big piece of pie.

_However_, when he turned around and headed towards the door he nearly dropped his laptop at what greeted him there.

Yugi didn't know how, he didn't know why, but Atem was leaning on the door frame, his beautiful ebony pectorals popping out at him, his abs being a fazed washboard and his smirk speaking of nothing but mischief. The white wife beater he'd previously worn was no wear to be found and his sweats were gracefully replace by a pair of leather pants that hugged his muscular thighs before letting loose mid-leg to create a small cone shape. Yugi's eyes widened at seeing leather shoes belted over twice with silver; shoes he'd believed to have been thrown away in the move.

It wasn't that the shoes were bad; Yugi just thought Atem had an unhealthy obsession with the pair.

Besides what he was wearing, Yugi could tell by the way Atem's hand stayed pinned behind him that he had something there he didn't want Yugi to see. Yugi swallowed hard and his eyes shifted to hit the floor knowing he wasn't going to be able to control himself if he kept looking at his amazingly sexy husband. Who could blame him? The man screamed perfection and looked like he belonged on the cover of some type of Bondage Magazine. Just from the way he looked at him Yugi wanted to get on his knees and beg like a dog for him to hold him, to kiss him, to love him; or to bluntly fuck the daylights out of him.

"A-Até, you scared me! I-I thought you went to bed…" He exasperated, stalling for time.

The tanned god of a man shrugged and came closer, the smirk gone and now replaced with a calm, cool, and…hungry expression. "Sorry." He said simply, pushing off the wall and taking slow steps towards him, taking his time in capturing his pray.

Yugi's eyes were widening slowly, like a deer caught in head lights. _A very sexy deer,_ Atem thought. He could see the realization lighting itself with a match in Yugi's eyes, his body reacting slightly slower by beginning to back up. If anything this only helped Atem and made matters worse for Yugi.

"Uh…w-why so dressed up Até? Y-you know it's not Halloween right?" Yugi tried jokingly, still backing away with every step Atem took. Unfortunately for him this did not slow Atem in the slightest. His husband only gave him a mute shrug and a gleam that lit up his eyes as they scanned over his form.

Yugi could feel them targeting areas on his body, making him shiver every time they lingered on one specific area at a time. He couldn't take it and wanted to run far away, his body screamed for more as though his shadow was already kissing and licking at Atem's shadow's lips, their hips grinding together.

But, it seems Atem's patience wore thin with the stalling, for he strode forward quickly in a way Yugi didn't see coming and snatched his laptop up and away from him small hands.

Yugi blinked watching his laptop as it was carried over to the tinker table and placed there gently before Atem came back. Yugi was tempted to back away but when he tried all he felt was cold metal against his back. He looked over his shoulder quickly only to find the front of a 2015 Chevy Travers looking right back at him. _Why do I feel like I just walked into a trap?_ Yugi sighed with a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. He turned back to his husband, nearly jumping onto the car when he realized just how close Atem had gotten.

They were nose to nose, breathing in each other's air. Maroon looked deep within amethyst, telling him just how far Atem was willing to go to get him back. Yugi couldn't move, he was frozen in a sea of burgundy and it was so warm, yet so relaxing he couldn't even manage a disapproving noise when Atem tipped him back to lie on the hood of the car.

_~*~One Magical hour later~*~_

They sat there for what seemed like forever; Yugi lying atop Atem's chest, resting a hand against his chest while he brushed his fingers through Yugi's bangs. If either of them looked up at the other they wouldn't be able to help their smiles before pecking each other's lips.

Until, of course, Mr. 'But, the kids' gave his big strong lover his stronger puppy dog eyes, pleading with him silently. "Let's do it again."

Meanwhile, upstairs, their daughter Mana had shaken her brother awake. "Yami! Yami! I heard something!" She wined, tugging at his covers.

He didn't doubt her; however he was dead tired and had heard it too. The only difference was he knew exactly what it was. 'Bout time they did _something._ _Suppose a new house does bring change…_ He thought to himself. Now what to tell Mana…

The only story he could think of was the worst to tell a five year old girl, and he prayed she never asked for clarification on this complete and utter lie. "Mana, you must know the house is haunted. Mom and Dad are riding the house of spirits that will show up, smile really big, and then take your candy." He mutters lowly, just beginning to go back to sleep afterwards.

But of course, when Mana was scared no one got to sleep. She wined loudly and hopped on top of Yami in her little pink polka dotted skirt and hot pink t-shirt with a panda on it. Neither of them had changed into their pajamas. Yami groaned feeling her wrap her arms half way around him before sobbing. "Don't want them get my candy! I scared!"

Yami sighed, bags under his eyes as he grabbed her and brought her under the covers, holding her close and comforting her. "They won't take your candy. We'll protect you." And that's how poor Yami got stuck cradling a five year old all night; even when he fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day after Atem had washed the car thoroughly, they brought the kids into the yard to play since they didn't want them cooced up inside for the rest of the summer.<p>

On the porch Yugi paced back and forth talking to the cable company and the internet to figure out what he'd have to do to get both working in their new home. Mana and Yami played leapfrog in the grass; Yami being more careful hopping over Mana than she did when hopping over him wildly. And Atem was bringing things from the car and into the house while also cleaning out all the mess from their long 'road trip'.

Speaking of which, being in the middle of taking a small box towards the house Atem stops to see a raven haired man emerge from across the street heading to his car; probably on his way to work. A hello couldn't hurt. Shifting the box to one side and under his arm he waved over. "Hey, Duke!" He called, making his family look up to the man in question.

Emerald eyes blinked out of a daze, his stride slowing to a stop as he looked over. He gave them all a small smile holding his brief case in one hand and waving with the other; his car keys being in that hand. "Morning! How are you guys?"

"Great! You goin' to work?" Atem called back, making polite conversation.

Duke nodded shaking his brief case. "Sure am! I've got to be the first one in and last to leave you know?"

Atem nodded with a smile. "Good luck with that man!"

"I'll do my best." Duke chuckled heading to his car for a split second before jolting back. "Oh, nice car by the way! It's a real beauty!" He complimented, looking towards the sparkling red Chevy Travers.

Atem's brow raised automatically, his mind playing back the other night. He glanced towards Yugi would paused in talking on the phone to look his way. They both smiled with a hidden meaning before Yugi gave him a quick wink and he looked back to Duke.

"Thanks! Just washed it…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Fin~<em>**

_Damn this was hard...o-o Well I don't wanna say it was hard but it certainly was something I don't usually do. First of all the story being so fluffy it made me cringe a little. But it was good for me. Not to mention it was late because I had some complications with my life while writing this. But as long as Arashi's happy._

_Happy very late birthday Arashi, I hope you enjoyed this. It was my first blindshipping._

_Requested by VampyGurl402_

_(Seems someone busted me on this being MA, I deleted a bunch to make it just M, I'd like to keep my account TYVM)_

_Have an Icy Day my little Snowflakes!_

_-IcexIcuo_


End file.
